


High School AU

by EmpressCactuar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, swimmer!bertholdt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Any high school AU oneshots and drabbles I write will go here. The overwhelming majority of it will be reibert but other pairings will show up from time to time. Mostly fluff, some smut.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Swim Meet (Reiner/Bertholdt, smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Bertholdt has a swim meet and needs to calm his nerves, Reiner wants to help his boyfriend.

“Heh, beat you again…” Bertholdt took his water bottle and drank from it, Reiner running up to him and putting his hands on his knees while he caught his breath. Bertholdt handed him his water bottle, Reiner accepting it and taking a drink before shooting a glare at his boyfriend. 

“’Course you beat me… your legs are so long… and running’s what you _do,_ Bertl… quit rubbing it in…” Bertholdt sat down on the bench they’d put their duffle bags on, stretching out his legs while Reiner sat beside him. 

“Sorry. Thanks for running with me, Reiner… I don’t like training by myself.” Reiner put an arm around Bertholdt’s shoulders, leaning against him while he continued sipping at his water bottle. Bertholdt closed his eyes and let Reiner lean. Reiner smelled like sweat, but he did too so Bertholdt couldn’t say anything. 

“No problem, Bertl. I need to stay in shape even though it’s the off-season. I thought you’d want to go practice swimming today since you have that swim meet coming up, so I was excited when you asked if I wanted to run with you.” Bertholdt hummed, checking his phone for text messages. His dad told him he was going to be late getting home today, but he wasn’t headed home now anyways so it didn’t matter. 

“I’ve been really nervous about the swim meet coming up…” Bertholdt fidgeted with his fingers, Reiner looking up at Bertholdt and cocking an eyebrow. Bertholdt gave a nervous smile to Reiner, Reiner pulling away to drink from his water bottle again. He tossed the emptied bottle into his duffle bag, then zipped it up. “I don’t know why. I’ve never been this nervous before. I feel like I’m wasting time when I should be practicing." 

“Hey, Bertl. Running like this keeps you in shape. Don’t feel like you’re wasting time. You’re a great swimmer.” 

“Being tall has helped a lot there. Same with track.” Reiner nodded his head, standing up and waiting for Bertholdt to stand as well. The two of them grabbed their bags, walking away from the track by the school. They walked side-by-side, Bertholdt’s car parked in the parking lot. 

“Well yeah. Me being bulky helps with football. But I’m still a good football player. Not everyone who’s tall is a good swimmer and runner.” Reiner hopped into the passenger seat and eased the seat back, stretching himself out. Bertholdt rolled his eyes, in truth just a little jealous he couldn’t relax while he drove. “Wanna go get milkshakes?” 

“I don’t know, Reiner.” Reiner opened an eye and looked at Bertholdt. “I have that big swim meet in a couple of days. I need to get ready.” 

“How about we go out for milkshakes and tomorrow we’ll work on getting you ready for the swim meet. You need to relax a little, Bertl.” Reiner said casually, Bertholdt squeezing the steering wheel. Reiner had a way of being persuasive, Bertholdt’s cheeks flushing at his boyfriend leaning back relaxed in the car seat. 

“…I suppose we can do that.” Bertholdt didn’t necessarily admit defeat, because sharing a large chocolate milkshake with Reiner was tempting. And Reiner would probably take the cherry and tie the stem into a knot with his tongue, then he’d wiggle his eyebrows suggestively and Bertholdt would feel something move inside his stomach. 

  


“Just relax, Bertholdt. You’ll do amazing. You’ve placed first at your last five competitions in the 100m breaststroke, and that one’s really hard. When you do a front crawl you blow the competition out of the water. I believe in you.” Reiner sat on the toilet lid in Bertholdt’s bathroom, lathering up the shaving cream in his hands and rubbing it along Bertholdt’s upper leg. He ran the razor underneath the water in the sink and started shaving Bertholdt’s thigh for him. 

“I know I need to relax. Thanks for helping me with this. It helps get me in the competition headspace.” Bertholdt smiled at Reiner while his boyfriend shaved his leg. He normally shaved himself but sometimes Reiner would help him out with it, more to just spend the time together than anything else. Reiner hummed in acknowledgement, focusing on making sure he didn’t cut Bertholdt. 

“Uh-huh…” Reiner didn’t pay much mind, taking a few minutes to finish up Bertholdt’s second leg. “There we go. Your legs are naked!” Bertholdt sputtered a little at the phrasing, but Reiner only gave him a wide smile and a wink. 

“Don’t say that. Besides, they’re naked when I take my pants off.” Bertholdt said matter-of-factly, Reiner raising a brow. 

“Fine. They’re naked and bare! Bare naked!” Reiner laughed and ran the razor underneath the warm water. “Let me get your chest and we’ll be all done.” Bertholdt nodded and tossed his shirt aside, leaving himself in his underwear. Reiner cleaned and exfoliated Bertholdt’s skin before lathering him up. “My fuzzy Bertl. I love you.” 

“Hush.” Bertholdt blushed and looked away, running a hand over his face. Reiner very carefully ran the blade over Bertholdt’s skin, intense concentration on his face. “You don’t think it’s weird, do you?” 

A half-laugh from Reiner. “Truthfully I think it’s a little weird that I don’t have any body hair. All the other guys in the locker room have chest hair and leg hair but the hair I do have is so fine and light. You’re fine.” 

“Thanks for this, Reiner.” Bertholdt took the aftershave and put it on his chest, then his legs. The smell of menthol spread through the room, Bertholdt putting his shirt back on along with a pair of pajama pants. Reiner nodded, the pair of them leaving the bathroom and heading back to Bertholdt’s room. Track and swim trophies and medals littered his room, though Bertholdt didn’t pay them much mind. 

“Let’s just watch some TV to calm your nerves. Mom is taking me to your swim meet tomorrow so I’ll be there for you, okay?” Reiner put his hands on Bertholdt’s shoulders, pulling him in for a kiss. Bertholdt smiled at that, pecking Reiner back. Reiner clicked on the TV, turning on some background noise. Reiner scooted to lean against Bertholdt, cuddling him and letting Bertholdt hold him. They watched a couple of episodes of Dragon Ball before something else came on. Reiner frowned. 

“Bertl?” 

“Reiner?” 

“You’re still nervous. Are you okay?” Reiner asked, looking up at Bertholdt. 

“What makes you say that?” Reiner raised a brow at Bertholdt. 

“You’re balling up the fabric of my shirt while you knead my shoulder.” Bertholdt pulled his hand away, letting go of his boyfriend. He looked down at the ground, fidgeting a little. 

“Oh, sorry…” Bertholdt closed his eyes when Reiner leaned into him and cuddled him. Reiner squeezed the meat of Bertholdt’s thigh and sighed. 

“You always do great, Bertholdt. Look at all your awards and trophies.” The two of them looked around the room at all the awards Bertholdt had won. Bertholdt smiled at Reiner and closed his eyes. 

“I think I’m just nervous because now I’ll be getting looked at for scholarships and stuff. I want to get a scholarship to the same place you go to school is all. I don’t want to blow that chance.” Reiner shook his head against Bertholdt’s chest. 

“I believe in you, Bertholdt.” Reiner leaned up and kissed Bertholdt. “You’ll show everyone else who’s boss.” He kissed Bertholdt again, Bertholdt wrapping his arms around Reiner. Reiner pulled away, wiping at his mouth. 

“Thank you. I want to go to college with you is all.” Reiner watched Bertholdt for a moment, before he leaned forward and kissed Bertholdt again. “Reiner?” 

“Hey… wanna let me make you relax?” Bertholdt flushed at the suggestive nature of Reiner’s tone, a smile creeping onto his face when Reiner pecked his neck. 

“What did you have in mind for that?” Reiner grinned and sat on his knees in front of the loveseat, hooking his fingers around the waistband of Bertholdt’s pajama pants and underwear. Reiner yanked the fabric down, pulling it down until they pooled around Bertholdt’s feet. Bertholdt kicked them off, leaving himself only in his t-shirt. “Hey, Reiner… go lock my bedroom door. I know dad is cooking dinner and working but I worry.” 

“Okay.” Reiner stood quickly, going to lock the door. Bertholdt’s legs were already open for Reiner when he went back to the loveseat, him kneeling on the ground and resting his arms on Bertholdt’s thighs. Bertholdt wasn’t hard yet, but he was starting to stiffen in anticipation. “You look like you’re already starting to relax, Bertholdt.” 

“Maybe just a little.” Bertholdt replied with a teasing tone, closing his eyes when Reiner took hold of his half-hard cock. He let out a tiny moan as Reiner stroked slowly, his cock hardening in no time at all. He was a horny mess, but that was normal, wasn’t it? “Reiner…” 

“Bertholdt.” Reiner leaned down and kissed the head of Bertholdt’s dick, then started kissing up and down the shaft. Bertholdt sighed, his legs relaxing and hanging open while he reached down and stroked Reiner’s hair. Reiner let out a hum and opened his mouth, sucking at the head and watching Bertholdt closely. 

“Reiner, more,” Bertholdt pushed his hand down a little, Reiner closing his eyes when he was pushed down. He ran his tongue up and down, humming and stroking while he bobbed his head. He took his other hand and gently caressed Bertholdt’s balls while he sucked. “Reiner… thank you…” 

A giggle came out of Bertholdt’s mouth when Reiner popped off and leaned up to kiss his belly, the oversized t-shirt pushed up to make way. Gentle strokes kept Bertholdt wanting more while Reiner kissed the inside of his thighs, the skin burning hot compared to the cool, air-conditioned bedroom. 

Reiner got nervous when he remembered Bertholdt’s father was working on his laptop downstairs, but he shooed the thought away. This was to help Bertholdt relax… and judging by the way his mouth was hanging open, and the way his hips bucked with every stroke, it was working. “More?” 

“Please…” Reiner went back down to sucking at Bertholdt’s cock, the slightly salty taste of precum making Reiner moan. Bertholdt only whimpered a little, one hand pushing Reiner’s head down while the other clutched at the loveseat. Reiner felt affection bubble inside of him when he looked up and saw Bertholdt’s eyes closed in ecstasy. 

Reiner brought a hand to his mouth and coated a couple of his fingers in saliva, moving his hand to press a finger against Bertholdt’s asshole. Bertholdt started to let out a loud whine, catching himself and clapping a hand to his face. He bit down on his thumb, Reiner laughing smugly at the desperate, muffled whining. “You like that, Bertholdt?” 

“God, Reiner, that’s great…” Reiner thrust his finger in and out while he sucked, him furrowing his brow and opening his throat to take Bertholdt all the way; not an easy feat given Bertholdt’s size. Bertholdt felt his legs go to jelly, especially when Reiner slid in a second finger and thrust them inside harder. “I’m going to come, Reiner…” 

Amber eyes met his own briefly, Bertholdt squeezing his eyes shut tightly and Reiner deepthroating to the best of his ability. Bertholdt squeezed his hand tightly, pulling on Reiner’s hair when he finally felt himself release. Reiner didn’t let go, instead pulling back a little and swallowing. Reiner licked his lips teasingly when he let go again, a drop of cum coming out before he swept it up with his tongue. “Yummy…” 

“Reiner,” Bertholdt panted, reaching down and stroking Reiner’s cheek. Reiner grabbed Bertholdt’s pants and underwear, pulling the fabric up so his boyfriend was decent again. Bertholdt pulled Reiner into a passionate kiss, nibbling at Reiner’s lower lip before pushing his tongue inside Reiner’s mouth. “I love you.” 

“Ready for the swim meet tomorrow?” Reiner asked teasingly, Bertholdt giving him a sarcastic look and sticking his tongue out. Reiner pecked Bertholdt’s cheek, then kissed his nose. Bertholdt laughed and ran his fingers through Reiner’s soft hair. 

“Yeah, I feel more relaxed now. I know I don’t need to worry too much. I just spent too long worrying about too far ahead into the future and less about the now.” 

“You’ll do great tomorrow. I know it.” 

“Thank you, Reiner.” Bertholdt kissed Reiner’s cheek and held him, the two of them turning on some singing competition that looked interesting. 

  


“You nervous again, Bertl?” Reiner asked, meeting up with Bertholdt very shortly before he was set to compete in the 200m freestyle competition. Reiner had to make every effort to not come across as a pervert, because Bertholdt was walking around in those swim briefs and nothing else because why would he? Bertholdt fidgeted a little, adjusting the swim cap on his head. 

“Maybe a little. I feel better than I did last night but I think I just have the jitters. I know there are scouts from university around here.” Bertholdt adjusted the tightness of his goggles from perfect to too loose, then retightened them. 

“You’re worrying too much about that, Bertholdt.” Reiner tried reassuring his boyfriend, only being met with unsure eyes. Reiner put both his hands on Bertholdt’s broad shoulder and gave a smile. “You need to think about something else.” 

“Like what?” Bertholdt asked skeptically, scanning the people in the area while the pool was readied for the competition. Reiner gave Bertholdt a sultry look and gestured for him to approach as though he were being told a secret. 

“How about… if you win the 200m today, I let you fuck me in the football team’s supply room? I got a key so we’ll be all alone, no need to worry about being quiet…” Reiner didn’t wait for a response, instead giving Bertholdt a pat on the back and turning to make his leave. 

“The 200m freestyle is about to start, did you see my boy?” Bertholdt’s father asked Reiner, him taking a seat next to him. Reiner nodded and gave Bertholdt’s father a smile. 

“Sure did. I gave him a little pep talk. I hope it worked, he’s been so nervous lately…” All the swimmers took their places, Reiner smiling at Bertholdt stretching out and getting ready. The competition began and Bertholdt’s father watched in surprise. 

“Wow! I know my boy can be competitive but I’ve never seen him so driven to win before! He really wants it today!” 

Reiner only smiled and rested his head on his hand while he watched his boyfriend swim. 


	2. Guitar (Reiner/Bertholdt, fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost of an old ficlet I posted in another fic. I decided to put it here because it was a highschool au drabble and all.

Bertholdt stretched out his arms, quickly making his way out of the classroom as soon as the bell had rung to dismiss class. Well, maybe not _as soon as_ the bell had rung; he had the sense to not let himself be completely trampled by the stampede of students trying to get out of their last class after another long day of school. Especially because it was Friday and everyone wanted to be as far away from class as possible. 

He wasn’t in a hurry. His locker was in the same spot as always, him swapping out some of his textbooks and putting those he needed for weekend homework into his bookbag. History for Mr. Smith, chemistry for Dr. Zoe, pre-calculus for Mr. Berner. Too much homework. At least Mr. Gelgar hated grading homework enough to almost never assign any. 

The hallways had cleared out for the most part, Bertholdt having gone about his business in a deliberately slow manner to avoid the rush of students leaving. He kept his pace slow, daydreaming to himself as he walked. 

How cool would it be if he and Reiner were like, badasses who were trying to save the world or something? Who’d be the villain? Someone like Eren? 

Maybe he just watched too much TV. It’d still be cool, though. 

Bertholdt noticed the time when he glanced at the clock on the way out. He was one of the last students out of the school, save for a few that stayed behind for clubs. 

Reiner’d be out by that tree he liked to sit under so much. He always was. It was springtime now, football season had already come and gone. That freed up a lot of his time. 

Walking to the familiar tree, Bertholdt found himself correct. Reiner was leaning against it, that old guitar Karina had gotten him from a pawn shop in his hands. He was strumming what sounded like a vaguely familiar song, like he had heard it before but didn’t remember where. 

Bertholdt sat down next to Reiner without saying a word, pulling his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Reiner opened his eyes and turned to watch Bertholdt, smiling and closing his eyes again once Bertholdt was comfy. 

“What song was that?” Bertholdt asked when Reiner finished it, leaning his body closer into Reiner’s. 

“Shit, I forgot the name of it… remember that movie we saw a few days ago?” Bertholdt nodded his head. It was an okay movie, but it had a nice soundtrack. “I was trying to play that song that was playing when the girls kissed at the end and the fireworks were going off behind them.” 

“Oh, that’s right.” Bertholdt frowned, unable to remember the name of the song. “How was it that the chorus went…?” He started humming to himself, Reiner strumming the tune along with him. “Love’s like a storm…?” 

“Maybe.” Reiner seemed to give up trying to remember it. He strummed soothing notes into existence, Bertholdt nuzzling against his side. 

“Can I make a request?” Bertholdt asked, looking at Reiner with a cheeky expression. Reiner looked at him and laughed softly at him. 

“What do you want to hear?” Reiner moved to stretch, then adjusted so he was comfortable. 

“Something that reminds you of me.” Bertholdt said, his cheeks a little pink. Reiner grinned at him devilishly, Bertholdt worried about what he had in mind. He immediately regretted asking the second Reiner started singing. 

“ _Friends are special, so important, they make the world go round,_ ” Reiner jokingly sang, Bertholdt immediately blushing and an indignant expression crossing his face. “ _We like helping one another, in school or on the playground,_ ” 

“Barney? Really?” Bertholdt asked, his face burning while he looked at the ground. He could just hear Reiner trying _so hard_ not to laugh through the lyrics. 

“ _Being friends is very special, be a friend and you’ll be glad,_ ” Reiner finished after an agonizingly long minute. He laughed and leaned into Bertholdt, the laughter making it impossible for him to actually be upset with Reiner. 

“I thought you would play something else.” Bertholdt mumbled, straightening out whenever Reiner quit leaning on him. 

“Do you want me to play you something that makes me think of you? For real for real?” Reiner asked sincerely. A gentle breeze passed, Reiner drinking in the crisp air. 

“If you wouldn’t mind…” Reiner reached a hand out and squeezed Bertholdt's knee. 

“ _You’d think that people would have had enough of silly love songs, I look around me and see it isn’t so,_ ” Bertholdt relaxed and scooted so that he was leaning more against the tree. “ _Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs, and what’s wrong with that?_ ” 

Bertholdt opened his eyes at the sound of Reiner moving, still sitting cross-legged but turning to face him. Reiner’s face held a fond expression. “ _’Cause here I go again. I love you,_ ” 

A different kind of warmth burned beneath his skin this time. Sweet affection bubbled in his chest, Bertholdt wanting nothing more than to just hold Reiner and be held. “ _I love you, I love you, I love you,_ ” 

“I love you too.” Bertholdt said, moving to sit on his knees. He pressed a kiss to Reiner’s lips, the lyrics no longer coming out so sweetly into the air even after he let go. Reiner blushed and chuckled, the deliberate playing of notes falling away into idle strumming of strings. 

Reiner put his guitar back in its case after a few more minutes, putting it next to him. “Hey, Bertl, do you know what other song reminds me of you?” 

“What one?” Bertholdt asked, Reiner’s head moving to lean onto his shoulder. 

“It’s an older one,” Reiner’s mom was always listening to older music, it was plain as day when Reiner would play music older than both of them combined. “It’s called _I Want to Hold Your Hand._ ” 

Bertholdt looked down and saw an open palm between them. He smiled and laughed softly at the joke, moving his hand and threading their fingers together. 


End file.
